The Lucille Parker Markey Cancer Center is a targeted "Center of Excellence" of the University of Kentucky, with an overall mission to reduce the morbidity and mortality of cancer through advanced cancer research education, patient care, and community outreach initiatives. Commitments of the University, the community, and the Commonwealth of Kentucky toward the support of this mission are increasingly evident. Elements of a comprehensive cancer center which are already in place include: A solid base of basic sciences with growing strengths in immunology and molecular biology; a growing base of clinical sciences; over 165,000 square feet of dedicated space encompassing 8,000 square feet of outpatient clinics, 44 private inpatient rooms, a 12-bed bone marrow transplant unit, state of the art research laboratories and equipment, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy Center, and a specialized animal care facility; multiple core resources, including Macromolecular Structure Analysis, Electron Microscopy, Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorting, Transgenic Mouse Construction, NMR Spectroscopy/Molecular Modeling, Biostatistics, and a Clinical Research Office. Broad regional impact is elicited through a wide spectrum of activities and associations, including five community-based offices of the Kentucky Cancer Program (KCP), a Clinical Research Affiliates Program involving eight external cooperating institutions, various Cancer Control initiatives, and liaison interactions with the state Department for Health and Human Services, various legislative representatives, and the American Cancer Society. This proposal requests support to develop more fully the framework and focus for a truly comprehensive cancer center with a strong foundation of research serving the entire spectrum of regional needs-from cancer prevention and early ,detection through advanced tertiary care. Support from a PLANNING GRANT FOR PROSPECTIVE CANCER CENTERS will help solidify an appropriate programmatic infrastructure for the center, provide guidance from an External Advisory Committee, enhance the recruitment of new faculty, help develop new program initiatives and extend the capabilities of core research facilities. These advancements of the center would place it in a very competitive position for a full core support grant from the National Cancer Institute. The ultimate effect of this support will be to enhanCe the effectiveness of the National Cancer Program in a large underserved region of the country.